fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogromtyv
Wind |ailments = Windblight Waterblight (wet areas) Iceblight (snowy areas) Earthblight (sandy areas) |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Ogromtyv is a Wingdrake that bears resemblance to pirates and is notable for raiding boats. They have access to the Wind element and are lead into battle by a larger alpha known as the Ogromtyv Captain. They can be found in any area where boats travel. Physiology Ogromtyv greatly resembles pterosaurs, most notably Sordes, having a slender head with long, pointed jaws, a short neck, a long tail, and wing membranes that are attached to its feet and between its legs. However, it has some differences to set itself apart from them. It has a black crest similar in shape to a pirate hat, with the lower portion having red colouration that makes it resemble a bandana, and a large cluster of white fur can be found on the back of it. Its upper body is primarily covered in scarlet skin and fur, with its wing membranes being white with grey spots on the areas closest to the torso and grey stripes near the tips of the wings, and small, dagger-like spikes can be found on the wings. Its lower body is entirely black, with its lower legs and feet being a darker shade, and it has a long, grey, sabre-like tail that is used to stab and slash targets. Its feet have hook-like claws, which aid it in grabbing objects. Biology Ogromtyv is a kleptoparasite, stealing food, nest material, and valuables from other organisms, such as Citrapo, Jaggi, Genprey, Ludroth, and Zamite, but it will hunt on some occasions, with its preferred targets being small monsters who have recently fed, eating both the monsters and their feed if it succeeds. It can create powerful gusts of wind with its large wings, and it has a specialized organ designed to store pressurized air, using this air to throw off targets and make them susceptible to attack. Its extra wing membrane allows it to fly for extended periods of time, and its long beak and jaws are designed for crushing armoured prey like Hermitaur. Its primary targets are boats, since they contain large amounts of food and valuables, and it will ruthlessly pursue them if they are in its sights. It has a long, saber-like tail that makes up more than half its body length, and it uses it to wound targets before mugging them with its hook-like claws. It hunts in packs and operates under the command of a larger alpha known as the Ogromtyv Captain, who earns its title by fighting other members of its species and asserting dominance over them. However, despite all these advantages, it is vulnerable to being preyed on by larger monsters, such as Tetsucabra, Khezu, Plesioth, Zamtrios, Nargacuga, Rathian, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Seregios, and Tigrex. Behavior Ogromtyv is a thief by nature, stealing food and valuables from other organisms in order to survive, and it is highly opportunistic, taking any chance to strike it sees. It is particularly aggressive towards boats and their crews, since they hold many supplies that it wants, and will relentlessly attack them until it gets what it wants, which is the main reason hunters are requested to cull them. If it succeeds in getting what it wants, it will fly away as soon as it can, so its targets must act fast if they want their items back. Abilities Ogromtyv has access to the Wind element, using it through powerful gusts created by its wings and pressurized balls of wind fired from its mouth. It is adaptable and an excellent flier, flying at speeds of up to 180 miles an hour and being able to go without rest for hours. Its long, sabre-like tail provides it with great reach and can cut down foes from a distance, and the dagger-like spikes on its wings increase their attack power. It can steal items by dive-bombing foes and grappling them with its hook-like claws. Habitat Ogromtyv is found anywhere where boats travel. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 190 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 105 HP (rounded up) * High-Rank (0.70x): 133 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 243 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 80 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 80 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Wings: 60 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Tail= ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Bite Ogromtyv bites at the hunter while standing in place. This attack deals low damage. It only uses this attack on the ground. Wing Slash Similar to Astalos, Ogromtyv swings its wings at the hunter twice in a row. This attack deals low damage. It only uses this move on the ground. Tail Slash Ogromtyv swings its tail at the hunter twice in a row. This attack deals low-medium damage. It has two variants, one where the monster stands on the ground with its back turned towards the hunter, and another where the monster is airborne, facing the hunter, and shifting its body to the side as it swings its tail. Tail Stab Ogromtyv stabs at the hunter with its tail. This attack deals low-medium damage. It only uses this attack when airborne. Mini Tornado Ogromtyv swings its wings forward, creating a small tornado that makes its way towards the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Windblight. Depending on the area, it may also inflict Waterblight (wet area), Iceblight (snowy area),or Earthblight (sandy area). It only uses this attack when airborne. Wind Ball Ogromtyv spits a ball of wind at the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Windblight. Depending on the area, it may also inflict Waterblight (wet area), Iceblight (snowy area),or Earthblight (sandy area). Plundering Dive Ogromtyv dive-bombs the hunter with its claws pointed at them. This attack deals low damage and robs the hunter of a random item. The monster will then try to fly away with the item, so the hunter must kill it quickly if they want the item back. If it succeeds in fleeing, the item will be permanently lost, but if killed in time, the hunter will immediately get the item back. Theme As a small monster, Ogromtyv has no theme. Weapons Ogromtyv has no weapons of its own, but its materials are used to craft Ogromtyv Captain weapons. Armour Ogromtyv has no armour of its own, but its materials are used to craft Ogromtyv Captain armour. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts N/A. Trivia * Ogromtyv is based on both pirates and the kongamato, a pterosaur-like cryptid known for attacking boats. * Ogromtyv's name is a portmanteau of ogromna, which is Croatian for "soaring", and tyv, which is Danish for "thief". Category:Monster Creation Category:Wingdrake Category:Small Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64